


Under You, My Buttons Undone

by knightinmourning



Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo Fills [6]
Category: Good Omens
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Clothing Kink, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Endytophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinmourning/pseuds/knightinmourning
Summary: Aziraphale has a plan. It involves Crowley naked and Aziraphale less so.





	Under You, My Buttons Undone

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Top Aziraphale" square of the Ineffable Husbands Bingo

It started with the jacket.

Just a little thing, Aziraphale sliding it off Crowley’s shoulders on a warm day at the park and draping it over one arm. His free hand spent the rest of their walk dancing on Crowley’s forearm, caressing it’s length and rubbing circles on the inside of his wrist.

The  _ hhng _ that Crowley just barely let out, after nearly twenty minutes of Aziraphale’s careless touch, earned him only a soft smile from the angel.

_ Bastard knows  _ exactly _ what he’s doing. _

Clothes had always been a shield for Crowley, a way to cover his true self. The scales of his feet, fashioned by him to look like snake skin boots, were one thing, but the patches of scales on his legs and torso were another. He was glad, now, that he had none on his arms, though he was sure if he asked, Aziraphale would have returned his jacket to him, holding it up as he slid it back on.

Despite the heat of the sun, and how genuinely glad Crowley was to be rid of the extra layer, Aziraphale’s light touch made the hairs on his arms stand on end, made him shiver and tense as his thoughts slid away, consumed with feeling.

He’d spent six thousand years imagining this, and now it was happening.

They made it back to the apartment not long after that, Crowley using far too much concentration to make each breath sound relaxed and nonchalant.

Aziraphale handed him back his jacket after they stepped through the door, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek as their hands met and then walking away to find a book. Crowley could only stand there, staring after him and trying to collect his thoughts.

***

The second time happened a few weeks later, during another walk in the park, on an even hotter day.

Crowley didn’t bother with the jacket today, hadn’t on warm days since that first time. He’d started getting used to Aziraphale’s hands on his bare skin, which was overwhelming to begin with, and even more intense in public. It might be the twenty first century, and no human had given them trouble for appearing to be a gay couple, but it wasn’t the humans he worried about.

Of all the radical, dangerous, undemonic things Crowley had done in his existence, loving an angel was easily his biggest transgression.

Today, unable to quite shake the feeling that someone might be watching, Crowley let his eyes scan the distance, looking for anyone who might seem a little out-of-place among humans, whose disguise might be up to snuff, but their behavior not.

“What I’m saying is, mice are  _ clearly _ more intelligent than humans believe. I don’t know how it happened, but I was having a conversation with one just last week about the nature of the universe.”

“A conversation. With. A. Mouse.”

“Well, yes. You talk to your plants, after all. It’s not that odd.”

“Mmmm.” Crowley would not confirm or deny that he spoke to his plants, least of all that he might speak to them in anything less than a threatening tone. He was a demon, after all, and had appearances to keep up.

Appearances that were quickly going out the window.

Crowley jumped when he felt a hand on his chest, ready to fight for just a second before realizing it belonged to Aziraphale. And his fingers were currently hooked on his waistcoat. With a tug, Aziraphale pulled Crowley off the sidewalk and brought his other hand up, undoing each button with ease while pointedly not looking at Crowley’s face.

“Isss there a reassson you’re undressssing me in public, Angel?” Crowley hissed out, hoping his sunglasses were large enough to cover the blush he was sure was spreading across his face. Realizing his S’s were a bit longer than he preferred, he clamped his mouth shut. It was difficult to focus on anything but the hands currently trailing themselves down his stomach. Aziraphale glanced up at him before returning his concentration to his task.

“You just seem a bit warm is all, dear. I thought I’d help you out a bit. I don’t see why you have to go around wearing all these extra layers all the time.” 

If he wanted to, Crowley could have bitten out a scathing counter to that. Argued that Aziraphale himself was in a full suit, his collar fully buttoned with a bow tie on top. If it was too warm for Crowley to wear a waistcoat, surely it was too warm for-

Aziraphale finished with the buttons, grabbed one side of the vest, and pulled it off, guiding Crowley to spin as he did so to make the garment fall off his other arm as well.

As he had with the jacket, Aziraphale draped it over one arm.

Unlike with the jacket, he didn’t stop there.

His hands came up to Crowley’s neck, gentle as he took his thin scarf in his hands. “This is such a rough material, it must certainly be uncomfortable. Let’s get this off as well."

Crowley couldn’t help himself. He caught Aziraphale’s wandering fingers in his hands before they could catch the knot and pull it loose. “If you do this, Aziraphale, we better be heading back to mine and enjoying an afternoon in bed.”

“Of course, Love. I wouldn’t dream of leaving you wanting.”

_ That’s all you ever do, Angel. Whatever trick you have up your sleeve today, I’ll be on the lookout _ . _You and your teasing._

But Aziraphale kept his word, wrapping his hand around Crowley’s right arm and allowing Crowley to lead the way back to his flat.

“Allowing” was definitely the right word here, too, because though Aziraphale was hanging from Crowley’s arm, the pressure on his skin told him exactly who was in charge at the moment, and it certainly wasn’t him.

“Hold on a second.” Aziraphale said as they passed an ice cream stand. He led Crowley over, using his weight to guide the demon where he wanted him, and then ordered an ice cream for each of them. The two cones were served up quickly, and Aziraphale handed Crowley the second one. He wouldn’t eat it, but with a little effort, he could keep it from melting all over him while Aziraphale finished his first one.

They returned to their route home, Aziraphale licking and sucking at his ice cream until he finished enough to take a few delicate bites of his cone. Crowley stole a couple glances, but the budding sensation in his lower abdomen led him to keep his eyes carefully averted.

When Aziraphale finished the first cone, he turned to Crowley. “Say, you aren’t going to finish that, will you?”

It was a game they’d played for centuries now, both pretending that Crowley had any interest in food as Aziraphale indulged in ways that would be best viewed as unangelic. He would, of course, argue that if Crowley wasn’t going to eat all or part of his meal, then it was only right for Aziraphale to finish it for him. After all, food wastage was a big issue throughout the world, and Aziraphale wouldn’t want to contribute to that.

“Oh, no, go ahead,” Crowley mumbled as he handed the second cone over. Just another part of their usual dance.

When, after too many long moments of Aziraphale delicately eating his ice cream and playing with Crowley’s arm, they finally made it home, Crowley was itching to get them both onto the bed for a different treat.

The door closed behind them, and Crowley turned to immediately start undressing Aziraphale, only to find one hand up to stop him, and the other with the last bits of cone and strawberry ice cream.

“Put these away, if you would,” Aziraphale told him between bites, handing him his own scarf and waistcoat. Crowley stared at him for just a moment before snapping to movement with Aziraphale’s raised eyebrows. When he returned, Aziraphale was finished, and Crowley was quick to catch him up, catching his jacket with one hand and intending to pull it off.

“No dear, I rather think not today.”

“Wha?” The whiplash was more than Crowley could handle, and he’s already starting to feel himself deflate. “But-”

“I didn’t say no, Crowley, but I think you know by now that this isn’t about you removing  _ my _ clothes.”

While Crowley was still trying to process that, Aziraphale followed this comment with pulling his sunglasses off, folding them and placing them on the table beside them in the entryway. “That’s better. Now come along. We have things to do.”

Crowley trailed behind him, not to the bed, but to the couch, and when they got there, Aziraphale turned and tugged off Crowley’s shirt. He tried again, one last time, to remove his angel’s coat, feeling increasingly vulnerable as Aziraphale undressed him but stayed fully clothed himself. Once again, Aziraphale stopped him. “No, love. You know the word you need to say if you want this to stop.”

Oh.  _ Oh _ . That’s how he was going to play it. Crowley could already imagine it, him fully naked and Aziraphale on top of him, fully clothed and having his way with him. The mere thought brought a pit of  _ something _ to his stomach, somewhere between embarrassment and vulnerability and want and need. Crowley  _ didn’t _ want it to stop. He felt awkward and just a little uncomfortable in this position, where he had no say over either of their states of dress, but with every moment he let Aziraphale take over, that discomfort seemed to slide a little further away.

A shake of his head was enough to tell Aziraphale that he had no intention of stopping this, and in response a hand on his back guided him to a seat on the couch.

He sprawled as he often did, letting his head fall back so he could look up at his angel with half-lidded eyes. The look Aziraphale was giving him was the same sort he had when faced with a fine dinner. Eager and entirely too intense. This part of their relationship still new, Crowley hadn’t been on the receiving end of it very often, though he’d seen it many times on their dates over the centuries.

It was different when it was focused on him, and Crowley would have taken the time to focus on it if not for Aziraphale following him down, his knees landing on the couch on either side of Crowley’s hips.

Aziraphale’s cream suit was  _ old _ , over a century so at this point, and the fabric was well-worn. Crowley was careful not to touch now, starting to understand exactly what Aziraphale was playing at. Where the coat brushed against Crowley’s naked torso it was soft against his skin and he shivered at the sensation as Aziraphale took his head in his hands and leaned over him for a kiss.

It was chaste, so light a press that Crowley would barely even say their lips met, and when Aziraphale pulled away too soon, Crowley tried to chase him, only to find himself restrained by the hips over his.

At the unexpected contact, Crowley was biting back a gasp, his cock stirring in too-tight pants.

Someday he’d learn not to wear women’s pants all the time, but today was not that day.

For his part, Aziraphale didn’t react. He gave Crowley a moment to adjust and relax against the couch again before settling himself onto Crowley’s lap. “Look at you. So desperate. I bet I could make you come in those pants.”

“Hhnng.” Crowley wasn’t sure how they were going to get there, but he was sure he would discorporate if Aziraphale took much longer.

“So good for me, so responsive.” He accompanied this with two fingers grasping at one of Crowley’s nipples, twisting and tugging.

Crowley keened, a high pitched whine that tensed his entire body as he pushed forward into the sensation, wanting  _ more _ .

“Please, Aziraphale. Please, I need-” The fingers released him and the relief cut him off.

“What do you need, dear?”

“Need you to touch me.” Crowley knew he was going to pay for not specifying, but he was dizzy with want, panting and trying not to buck up into Aziraphale again, at the risk of knocking the angel off him.

“Of course. I thought you’d never ask.” And then Aziraphale’s hands were all over him, in his hair, on his face, spreading across his chest and tweaking his nipples and tracing his arms and dragging entirely too lightly across his sensitive stomach.

Crowley’s breaths came in starts as he tried to pull away from the tickling sensation, pressing further back into the couch and finding himself without anywhere to go. “Sssstop.”

The plea was without much effort, and though Aziraphale did, in fact, stop, it was without particular concern for the tingling skin on Crowley’s tummy. Instead, he leaned forward, pressing, for the first time, his body against Crowley’s as fully as he could. Crowley’s arms came up and wrapped around Aziraphale’s back as his eyes slid closed and the angel cupped his head and pulled them together for another kiss.

It started just as chaste as the previous kiss, closed-mouth and light, but Crowley had some amount of leverage now, and was able to push into Aziraphale’s lips. Not soon enough for Crowley’s taste, Aziraphale was slipping his tongue into Crowley’s mouth.

Crowley had kissed a lot of people over the years. Part of being wily and demonic included finding time to occasionally seduce someone into committing a minor sin. Those were just for work, and he’d typically being the initiator. But here, with Aziraphale’s weight resting on top of him, holding his head and doing as he wished to Crowley’s mouth, it was he who found himself at the crossroads of temptation. As Aziraphale deepened the kiss, his hips grinding down against Crowley, the demon’s arms slid down from his back, finding purchase in the sleeves of Aziraphale’s coat and clinging there.

He’s not sure when he started crying, large tears running down his face involuntarily as his body shook. He’s overwhelmed with sensation of skin and fabric and teeth bumping together and Aziraphale’s thumb against the back of his head rubbing  _ just so _ .

The thumb that wasn’t rubbing made its way to Crowley’s cheeks to wipe away the tears as Aziraphale pulled his face away. “Shhh, it’s okay, love. You’re being so good.”

The praise wasn’t helping, and Crowley whined. “Not good.”

A hand stroked his hair, gentle and loving and soft, and then Aziraphale’s lips brushed against his ear. “So good. Perfect. I think you deserve a reward for that, don’t you, dear?” He whispers, nipping Crowley’s ear.

Crowley whimpered, unable to form words from the thoughts flying through his head.

“Let’s get these pants off you, then.”

Pulling them off the human way would have required Aziraphale to get off of him (and, for that matter, for Crowley to get off the couch to wiggle out of them), and Crowley wasn’t entirely sure he wouldn’t melt into a puddle on the floor if that happened. He was glad, then, when his legs and groin very suddenly met the open air, the sudden coolness making him jump.

Aziraphale was still fully clothed and the material of his pants rubbed against Crowley’s half-hard cock. He shifted, trying again to push up for more contact, but Aziraphale held him still.

The angel settled now, sinking back for the first time to rest on Crowley’s lap. Crowley’s cock sat between them, and Aziraphale reached out now and took it in one hand. The resulting sound that came from Crowley’s mouth didn’t sound human, too strangled and gutterral as he tried to swallow it down. Unable to do anything else, he fisted his hands into bottom edges of Aziraphale’s coat, desperate for more contact even as he rubbed his free hand against Crowley’s hip.

It didn’t take long for Crowley to harden fully, leaking pre-cum as his breath turns to pants.

“You’ve been so good, Crowley. I need you to keep being good and not get my suit dirty, alright, dear? Can you do that?”

_ No, Angel, of course I can’t fucking do that, I’m going to come all over you if you keep touching me. Get out of the splash zone if you don’t want my cum on you. _

“Y-yesss.”

Crowley could pretend all he wanted that he hated himself for doing whatever Aziraphale asked, no matter how difficult it was, but the fact was he’d spent the past 6000 years bending over backwards for his angel out of raw, unending love and he wasn’t about to stop now.

Aziraphale’s thumb was rubbing circles again, but this time it was on the head of his cock, and Crowley was giving little, aborted thrusts, as best as he could while pinned. The movement dragged the soft skin of his thighs along the seams of Aziraphale’s pants, rubbing them red. Suddenly needing Aziraphale’s skin against his, Crowley released his jacket only to try to pull it off, whining again when he can’t move it at this angle.

“What do you need, love? Use your words.”

“Sssskin. Pleassse.” He was so desperate for more contact than the lips and hands that had been overwhelming him for so long.

Aziraphale captured his lips again, smiling against his mouth as he did. As they kissed, Crowley felt the fabric against his thighs disappear, replaced by smooth skin, and he sighed at the contact. His hands ran down Aziraphale’s thighs, kneading softly into the flesh there. As he continued rocking into Aziraphale’s hand, he could feel the angel’s slick coating his legs. He moaned, burying his face into the still-clothed shoulder in front of him.

“Fill me, dear. Let me ride you.”

“Yessss, yesss, Aziraphale, pleassse, I- I need-”

But the angel was already shifting, lining himself up and sinking down slowly onto Crowley’s cock. He placed a hand on each of Crowley’s shoulders, and let himself breathe for a moment as he sheathed the entire length. “God, Crowley, you feel so good, love.”

“Taking the Lord’ssss name in vain now?”

“She did something very right when she made you, dear. Nothing wrong with giving her credit where it’s due.”

Crowley, in another situation, would take umbrage at being classified as one of God’s creatures, but right now he had more important things to worry about, like the fact that Aziraphale had just started moving on him, just as slow as before, as if he had not a care in the world.

Which he probably didn’t, the bastard, but Crowley did.

“Fasssster.”

Aziraphale laughed, speeding up just a little as he did. “We’ll get there. Use your hands on me.”

Crowley let one hand drift up to Aziraphale’s stomach as the other brushed through his hair and reached his clit. He rubbed at it, struggling with the angle but wanting to do as Aziraphale asked.

“Yes! Yes, Crowley, oh, that’s perfect. I’m going to come, love, just a little more.”

Aziraphale’s rhythm faltered for just a moment as Crowley felt him pulse around his cock. He rubbed through the angel’s climax, until Aziraphale released one of his shoulders and pulled his hand away. Grasping his wrist, Aziraphale guided Crowley’s hand to his mouth, where he took the two fingers he’d been using to pleasure the angel between his lips.

The taste was salty against his tongue, and he sucked on them, cleaning them thoroughly as pressure built in his groin.

It wasn’t much longer before the pressure hit a plateau, and Crowley had just long enough to empty his mouth and mumble, “Zira, I-” before his orgasm hit him, pushing him over the edge with a moan. He clutched at Aziraphale as he did, pulling them both flush again, and bucked up, cock pulsing into his angel.

When he was finished, he relaxed, the movement of his sensitive cock sliding against Aziraphale too overwhelming for him to move or even speak any more.

Aziraphale stayed on him for a few more minutes, touching his face and chest and murmuring compliments. “That was lovely, just wonderful, Crowley. Thank you so much for being so good for me. I love you so much.”

He let his head fall back against the top of the couch, and Aziraphale leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead. “You’re so beautiful like this, dear. So pretty.”

Boneless and shaking, Crowley barely noticed when Aziraphale finally pulled off of him, leaving the room for a few minutes. When he returned, he looked well-kempt, as if he hadn’t just been enjoying carnal pleasures with Crowley just moments before. He brought with him a damp washcloth and began gently washing Crowley’s groin and thighs. If they wanted, they could go another round, or two, or a hundred, but Crowley had already given himself up to Aziraphale. There was nothing left, at least for now.

As Aziraphale finished cleaning him, he ran a hand along Crowley’s thigh and pressed a kiss to his knee. “Alright there, Crowley?”

“Hmmm.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Want your clothes back? I can do a quick miracle for you.”

There was no reason to say no, but just as Crowley was about to say yes, something made him shiver at the thought of maintaining the vulnerability, just for a little while. His voice was small when he answered. “No, thank you.”

“Of course.”

Before Aziraphale could walk away again, Crowley caught his hand and drew him back up to the couch. Tucking himself under his angel’s arm, he leaned against him, savoring again the warm fabric on his rapidly cooling skin. Aziraphale watched him for a moment, and then pulled his arm away.

“Hmmm?” Crowley let the hum ask the question, but Aziraphale was already standing again, making the washcloth disappear and finally,  _ finally _ pulling off his coat. He didn’t put it aside, however, instead turning back to Crowley.

“Here, love. I think this is what you want.” He said as he dragged the coat over Crowley’s shoulders. It smelled like Aziraphale when he burrowed into it, old books and cocoa butter and whatever the nutty smelling cologne was he’d recently taken to using. Crowley sighed as he took it in, the scent triggering a feeling of safety in him and relaxing him further. The angel grabbed a book from a nearby shelf and settled back on the couch, wrapping his arm once again around Crowley’s now-covered shoulders as Crowley tucked himself into Aziraphale’s side.

They stayed like that for a very long time, Crowley pretending not to read over Aziraphale’s shoulder as the angel occasionally looked away from the book to press kisses onto Crowley’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [knightinmourning42](http://knightinmourning42.tumblr.com)


End file.
